Bullworth Messenger
by SinfulFox
Summary: The instant-messaging shenanigans that ensue when the crazy Bullworth cast (including OC) is given internet access. Each chapter is a different chat! There may be references to my more serious fanfic-in-progress, but nothing major.
1. Messenger Log 1

**a/n**: Hello, everyone! It's been AGES since I posted anything here, so I figured it was time to knock some dust off my account. Plus I also found someone post a story extremely similar to this, and a lot of the dialogue was even... pretty much.. directly copy/pasted from this. This has been up on my deviantART account for a couple years now, but if someone else is trying to attain glory with my hastily-written-at-3am literature over here, then maybe I should post my stuff here, too. Oh, and brownie points if you get the 'lightish red' reference!

**Disclaimer**: You know good and well what I own and don't own. Isabelle Spicer (soothe_belle) is my original character.

* * *

_soothe_belle has joined the chat._

**hopkins23:** shut up, no1 cares  
**hopkins23:** hey belle! ;D

**soothe_belle:** Hey Jimmy! :3 What's upppp?

**manipulative_genius:** Finally someone who agrees with me about spelling.  
**manipulative_genius:** Oh wait... -notices the word 'up'-

**soothe_belle:** Hello to you, too, Gary! 83

**hopkins23:** dmnt, shut up bout th spelling

**manipulative_genius:** I refuse.

**soothe_belle:** So... same old thing I see~ xD

**manipulative_genius:** Oh feel free to contribute.

**soothe_belle:** 'Kay. I shall contriboot... THIS TYOP.

**hopkins23:** lmao

**manipulative_genius:** Oh screw you both... :|

**soothe_belle:** Hahaha, you know I was kidding, Gary~ :3 3

**manipulative_genius:** You made my brain hurt.  
**manipulative_genius:** Still, not as bad as Jimmy.

**hopkins23:** hey y does he get a hart?

**soothe_belle:** Because I love him.. 8|

**hopkins23:** wtf?!

**manipulative_genius:** Why was I not informed of this?! :O

**hopkins23:** lol u jokin rite?!

**soothe_belle:** NO... 8| ... -creepy stare-

**hopkins23:** thats messed up!

**manipulative_genius:** It's probably because I can spell.  
**manipulative_genius:** AMIRITE?! :'D

**soothe_belle:** INDEED. Your perfect spelling just won me over! xD

**manipulative_genius:** YES.  
**manipulative_genius:** I KNEW IT.

**hopkins23:** man take this ti a prvate chat

**manipulative_genius:** I think a dictionary just died somewhere...

**hopkins23:** omg dude ill knock youd teeth in  
**hopkins23:** *your

**manipulative_genius:** I love how you just corrected yourself there.  
**manipulative_genius:** Did the other errors just slip past ya?

**soothe_belle:** SO ANYWAYS... -totes trying to change subject-

**hopkins23:** lol totes

**manipulative_genius:** Yes, thank you. I was growing bored of that intellectual dialogue.

**hopkins23:** wait so she cn say totes n get away wit it?

**soothe_belle:** I'm just trying to keep the heat down in here :P  
**soothe_belle:** Apparently I can xD

**manipulative_genius:** Yes she can. She gave me a heart. A HEART, JIMMY.

**soothe_belle:** :D YEEEEEAAAAH.

**hopkins23:** this is distudsting  
**hopkins23:** jus date allready

**manipulative_genius:** Oh dear god.

**soothe_belle:** Dating me would be that horrible? :'O

**manipulative_genius:** NO. THE SPELLING. OH LAWD.

**soothe_belle:** xDDDDD lmao.

**manipulative_genius:** Wait, are you trying to hint that you want to date? ._.  
**manipulative_genius:** With your female subtlety tricks?

**soothe_belle:** ._. Whaaaaat? Noooooo D: I was kidding~

**hopkins23:** no she wasnt

**manipulative_genius:** Oh... okay then.

**soothe_belle:** e_e

**hopkins23:** dude lmao shes so into u

**manipulative_genius:** MUAHAHA. You win the hearts of the school tramps, and I get the only worthwhile female in this town.  
**manipulative_genius:** I think that means I win. Quality over quantity, my man.

**soothe_belle:** Glad to know I rank higher than the cheerleaders xD;;

**manipulative_genius:** It was intended to be a compliment.

**soothe_belle:** Then why do I feel so sad?! D':

**hopkins23:** bcuz he dont wanna date u lol

**soothe_belle:** ...

**manipulative_genius:** OH. Dude, she totally wants me.

**soothe_belle:** ... :|

**hopkins23:** lmao yeaaa

**manipulative_genius:** Belle, you should sneak on over.. ;)

**hopkins23:** wtf?

**manipulative_genius:** The prefects don't even patrol the boy's dorm. She could totally come over here and chill.

**soothe_belle:** But I'm all dressed for bed... ;_;

**manipulative_genius:** Oh look... so am I... ;)

**soothe_belle:** ._.

**hopkins23:** LMAO gary i didnt need 2 kno dat

**manipulative_genius:** Yes, you did.

**soothe_belle:** ._.

**manipulative_genius:** Your life is enriched by such knowledge.

**hopkins23:** ummm no

**soothe_belle:** You're so mean... :'O

**manipulative_genius:** You're the one who wants meh~ ;D

**hopkins23:** uhhhh ur such a freak gary

**manipulative_genius:** Oh trust me... I can be rather freaky ;) -glances to Belle-

**soothe_belle:** =3= Belle is not amused, good sir.

**hopkins23:** lmao

_lightishred joins the chat._

**hopkins23:** belle just give up on him  
**hopkins23:** hes 2 wierd

**lightishred:** hey guys! c:

**manipulative_genius:** OH WELL look at the time. Best be getting off.  
**manipulative_genius:** Goodnight Belle ;)

**soothe_belle:** ... -still not amused- u_u

**hopkins23:** hey petey whats up?

**lightishred:** gary's going? D: but i just got on...

**manipulative_genius:** ...  
**manipulative_genius:** Yep.

_manipulative_genius has gone offline._

**soothe_belle:** Hey Petey! :D

**lightishred:** hey belle! ^^

**hopkins23:** belle has a vrush on gary lmao

**lightishred:** xD

**soothe_belle:** SHUT UP, YO. I sooo do not... :|

**lightishred:** yes you do! :O you told me!

**soothe_belle:** ._.

**hopkins23:** lmao! i knew it!

**soothe_belle:** I deny everything... ._.

**lightishred:** xD belle idk why you're embarrassed  
**lightishred:** pretty much everyone knows

**soothe_belle:** What?! D: KNOWS WHAT?!

**lightishred:** c:

**soothe_belle:** WHO ELSE DID YOU TELL?!

**lightishred:** no one, i promise... xD but everyone can tell

**soothe_belle:** TELL WHAT?

**lightishred:** that you like him c:

**hopkins23:** that is sorta true

**soothe_belle:** Really...? Dx But... how?

**hopkins23:** u make it obviose, lol

**soothe_belle:** ;_; This sucks.

**lightishred:** i'm sorry :( but if it makes you feel any better...  
**lightishred:** some girl had a crush on him last year  
**lightishred:** and when he found out, he never spoke to her again

**soothe_belle:** ._.

**hopkins23:** lmao  
**hopkins23:** who was it?

**lightishred:** she transferred at the end of the year ;P  
**lightishred:** but what i'm saying is, if he's still talking to you  
**lightishred:** then he either doesn't mind  
**lightishred:** or likes you back c:

**soothe_belle:** nwkahgrkbskr- o_o; But... He's like a sociopath and junk.

**hopkins23:** lol does he have feelings?

**lightishred:** idk... o.o

**soothe_belle:** :| Well this is weird.

**hopkins23:** i know, lol  
**hopkins23:** wat u gonna do?

**soothe_belle:** Serenade him with a spaghetti dinner? I dunno.

**hopkins23:** lmao

**soothe_belle:** It's late... =3= I feel like getting off now.

**hopkins23:** stay away frm the boys dorm

**soothe_belle:** You didn't complain last night ;D

**lightishred:** oooooooh!

**hopkins23:** ummm u were helping with my chem project

**soothe_belle:** xD I know.

**hopkins23:** lol

**lightishred:** lol chemistry ;D

**soothe_belle:** xDDD OH BBY. 3

**lightishred:** xD

**hopkins23:** ...  
**hopkins23:** u guys r so weird... :P

**soothe_belle:** You love us ;D

**hopkins23:** lol

**soothe_belle:** But seriously... I'm tired... ;P I have shop class tomorrow, gotta get some sleep!

**lightishred:** awww :(

**soothe_belle:** Well! Get on earlier! :O

**lightishred:** i'll try next time

**soothe_belle:** Okay~ :3 well! Goodnight, everyone!

**hopkins23:** nite!

**lightishred:** goodnight! c: sweet dreams!

**soothe_belle:** Thanks~ and goodnight Gary! 8D

**hopkins23:** wat?

**lightishred:** didn't he sign out?

**soothe_belle:** Don't you know him at all?  
**soothe_belle:** GARY. I SAID GOODNIGHT. 3

**hopkins23:** hes not on lol

_(manipulative_genius)(Offline): I hate you, Belle._  
_(manipulative_genius)(Offline): But goodnight._

**soothe_belle:** ^_^

**hopkins23:** lmao wtf?

**soothe_belle:** INVISIBILITY FTW.

**lightishred:** gary's a wizard

**soothe_belle:** LMAO! xD I think he's just a gypsy.  
**soothe_belle:** See y'all tomorrow after class! :D

_soothe_belle has left the chat._


	2. Messenger Log 2

**a/n:** Here's the second chat! This one takes place after Gary's betrayal to Jimmy, Petey, and Belle. She is just extra sad about it because she liked him and they had a pretty fun little witty-sarcasm thing going on. Inspired by the creepy chats from the anime series, _Durarara!_

* * *

_soothe_belle has joined the chat._

**hopkins23**: hey belle

**soothe_belle**: Hey, Jimmy! :)

**hopkins23**: how u been?  
**hopkins23**: havent seen u in da last few days :/

**soothe_belle**: I'm fine.  
**soothe_belle**: Just been focusing on schoolwork.

**lightishred**: back  
**lightishred**: belle! :D

**hopkins23**: thats good i guess..

**soothe_belle**: Hey Petey~ ^_^

**lightishred**: where have you been? D:  
**lightishred**: you haven't been napping on our couch

**hopkins23**: lol yeah it misses u

**soothe_belle**: Trust me, I miss that couch :O

**lightishred**: have you been okay? i know the whole thing kinda made you... yeah

**hopkins23**: petey has a point, u were really hurt by that

**soothe_belle**: The one in the girl's dorm is all puffy and stiff because no one uses it... and it's in front of a fireplace. Who says 'oh lemme sit on this couch and watch a fake fire because this school doesn't endorse legit fire' ?! Like, fo' real.  
**soothe_belle**: Look guys, I'm fine... :/ Really.

**lightishred**: alright, we just wanna make sure :X

**soothe_belle**: Yeah, I was hurt, but I mean.. I'm a girl, so it's like... we're supposed to just shut up and deal with this sort of thing.

**hopkins23**: true, we werent in love w/ him

**lightishred**: jimmy! :O

**hopkins23**: what? . its true

**lightishred**: and insensitive! :O

**hopkins23**: was it? my bad... ignore that, belle  
**hopkins23**: belle?  
**hopkins23**: u there?

**lightishred**: see? you made her sad! Dx

**hopkins23**: whered she go?

_manipulative_genius has joined the chat._

**hopkins23**: gary wtf r u doing here?!

**lightishred**: yeah, why are you even here?

**hopkins23**: dont get on and not talk, u asshole

**lightishred**: okay this is weird  
**lightishred**: maybe they're having a private chat?  
**lightishred**: ...jimmy?  
**lightishred**: well this is annoying...

**soothe_belle**: Sorry guys! There was a crisis down the hall~ what did I miss? D:

**lightishred**: belle! thank god, something weird is going on... D:

**soothe_belle**: ...Oh? Like what? o.O

**lightishred**: well first you disappeared suddenly, and we thought it was something jimmy said

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**lightishred**: and then gary suddenly signed on and never  
**lightishred**: wtf gary?

**manipulative_genius**: SORROW  
**manipulative_genius**: FEAR  
**manipulative_genius**: PANIC

**lightishred**: gary! wtf are you talking about?

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**lightishred**: gary stop this!

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**lightishred**: belle are you there?!

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**soothe_belle**: Yeah, I'm here... WTF is going on? Where's Jimmy?

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**soothe_belle**: Gary is that actually you?

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**lightishred**: is it a spambot?

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**soothe_belle**: It's spamming the chat... Gary, if it's you, please stop!

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**soothe_belle**: Who created this chat?

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**lightishred**: i think jimmy did

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**soothe_belle**: And where is he?!

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**lightishred**: idk, he disappeared too!

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH

**soothe_belle**: Gary, this isn't funny...

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**lightishred**: is it slowing down...?

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**soothe_belle**: Looks like it...  
**soothe_belle**: This is seriously weird... :/ What's going on?

**manipulative_.genius**: DEATH  
**manipulative_genius**: BLOOD  
**manipulative_genius**: FEAR  
**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**hopkins23**: this is bullshit

**manipulative_genius**: DEATH

**soothe_belle**: Jimmy!

**lightishred**: where did you go? :O

**hopkins23**: r u kiddin me? i went to that assholes room

**soothe_belle**: Were you smacking him in the head with his keyboard? o.O

**lightishred**: lol he must have a good fighting style if he can do that and spell 'death'

**soothe_belle**: LMAO... xD but seriously... :|

**hopkins23**: he was in his room  
**hopkins23**: but he wasnt even on the computer

**lightishred**: what? o.O

**hopkins23**: i think i even woke him up, he yelled an slamed the door  
**hopkins23**: but his comptuer wasnt even on  
**hopkins23**: *computer

**soothe_belle**: So that wasn't Gary then?

**lightishred**: well, at least it stopped :/

**soothe_belle**: Oh, it did, didn't it! It was freaky, though :/

**lightishred**: yeah...

**hopkins23**: scrollin back up 2 see... wtf ?

**soothe_belle**: Well... I have homework to do.

**hopkins23**: and here we were tryin 2 avoid talkin about gary

**lightishred**: ... :/

**soothe_belle**: Guys, it's fine, really. I just need some rest.

**lightishred**: alright...

**soothe_belle**: Look, how about I stop by the dorm tomorrow? :) We can catch Regular Show or something and I can be reunited with that comfy couch 3

**lightishred**: awesome! :) sounds good!

**hopkins23**: yeaaaah lol cant wait :D

**soothe_belle**: Alright~ :3 I'll drop in after class!

_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW.  
manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW.  
manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW.  
manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW._

_soothe_belle to manipulative_genius (Private Message): WTF? Gary?_

_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW._  
_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW._  
_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): OLD BULLWORTH VALE._  
_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW._  
_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): SIX O'CLOCK._

_soothe_belle to manipulative_genius (Private Message): That doesn't sound suspicious at all..._

_manipulative_genius to soothe_belle (Private Message): TOMORROW._

_manipulative_genius has left the chat._

**soothe_belle**: Okay... bye! :)

**hopkins23**: c ya :)

_soothe_belle has left the chat._


End file.
